Fearless
by LiasonFan1994
Summary: A Naley FanFiction...Celebrating the love of my favorite OTH couple.
1. Prolouge

Fearless

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill of it's characters.

Haley James was never the popular type. She was a book worm and she was always thinking about school work until she met the new boy in town Nathan Scott.

"Haley it's time for school." "Ok Mom I'm getting dressed." I can't believe that my mom bought me a skirt and a button down blue shirt. "Haley come on Lucas is here to take you to school." Let me introduce our cast shall we. Lucas and I have been friends since we were 6. Brooke is a old friend we haven't talked since the 5th grade and she is now a cheerleader at Tree Hill High. Peyton is a cheerleader too and a bit different she likes music and art. Me I am a nerd I like to read and school is my passion.

"Hey Haley so you look nice Mom made you dress like a girl for a change?" "Shut up and yes and besides I like it it's a new thing." "Ok well I just want you to know that my Mom is acting all weird and so is my Uncle Keith they say that I have someone to meet after school." "Why is that wired?" "Because the last time they both had to talk to me was when she told me that my dad left her pregnant and alone after their high school graduation." "Luke you are always so negative and besides maybe your dad wants to get to know he's intelligent and very talent son." "Well it's too little too late." I jumped out of the car and walked to my locker it was the first day of Sophomore year and I was so excited. Nothing could make this day bad for me. I was walking to the Math room when I dropped my pen and when I went to pick it up I hit my head on the door. "Oh great that's just perfect." "I'm sure you'll enjoy it here Mr. Scott." "Thanks." "Oh Ms. James I want you to meet our new student This is Nathan Scott and his Father Mr. Dan Scott." "Hi Nice to meet you I'm sorry but why did you want to see me?" Well since Nathan was not here last year he doesn't know the ropes of Tree Hill High and since his father was here years ago maybe you could help him if he needs it." "Sure I'd be honored but let me go to the Ladies room and than I'll walk him around." I went in and looked at my self in the mirror and laughed. "I am not this girl I am not the skirt wearing talkative type. I am the jeans wearing silent type." "Ok Haley be calm and be nice." "Ok so Nathan right I am Haley and we'll start with the campus and than the classes." "Ok but I have a question is it too late to join sports teams?" "No you can tryout today after school." "Ok cool. So what is it that you do?" "I tutor, sing in the school choir and I hang out with my friend Lucas at the River Court after school for basketball practice." "So do you play?" "Play basketball? Not well but, I'm learning." "So if you don't mind me asking why did you move here I mean to Tree Hill?" "My father grew up here and went to school here and he wanted me to be on the same team that he was on." "Do you want to be on the team?" "Ya I mean I'm not very smart so Basketball is all I have." "Hey well here's my class but, I'll see you after class." "Bye Haley." "See ya Nathan."


	2. Chapter 1

Fearless

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own One Tree Hill Or It's Characters all Rights to The Creator: Mark Schwahn.

" _**And I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first Fearless. And I don't know but with you I'd dance In a Storm in my best dress Fearless." **_

"So Haley how were your classes today?" "Ok what about you Luke?" "Ok but now I have to go meet the family." "Listen Luke I met a kid today his name was Scott and not to freak you out but, he seems nice." "It's Ok I mean it's not him I'm mad at it's my so called father." "Well tell me what happens I'll be here all night." "Ok and Haley thank you for being there for me all the time." "That's what friends are for Lucas." When Nathan left the Café I went to the back to turn on the radio and clean up.

"Mom I'm Home." "Hello who are you?" "I'm Dan and this is my son Nathan and you most be Lucas." "Yes and you are the bastard that left my mom and your own brother to raise me." "Lucas come one me a bit nicer." "Nicer come on Keith you of all people have told me thousands of times that you hate your brother." "I don't hate him I hate what he's chosen to do where it concerns you and your mother." "Hey so I guess we go to the same school now." "Ya well trust me you'll see we won't run in the same circles." "Dad I'm going to go see you later Lucas." "Luke he is just as surprised about all this as you." "I know but come on your asking a lot of me here."

"_I'm so excited and I just can't hid it." _Played on the radio at the café while I danced around. When I went to get my coat I saw Nathan at the door. "Hey do you need something?" "Ya could I get a coffee and a few minutes of your time?" "Sure but shouldn't you be at Lucas's house?" "How did you know about that?" "Lucas and I are friends and he told me that you and him at diner at his house." "Ya that was a mistake." "Why did your dad say something rude?" "No Lucas did but it's nothing." "Yes it's something I can't believe that he would be rude to you." "Well he was but, it's ok I mean I know he most hate that I got dad and a lot of money and he never knew he had our dad." "Hey I have an idea I'll take to him for you." "I can't ask you to do that." "Your not asking and besides I know that Lucas isn't always like this so maybe if I tell him to back off." "Ok thanks Haley." "Haley I have a question why are you so nice to me?" "I never want to see someone sweet being upset." "Well thanks Haley." "No problem Nathan." I knew that something was going to happen but I just didn't know what that was yet.


End file.
